The Cursed Prince
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Well, I loved this fic. It was based entirely on Princess Mononoke, but since I haven't seen the movie in the longest, I kind of lost interest in it but feel free to review. *winks* You just might convince me to continue it or make a fic better than it.


Title: The Cursed Prince Authors: Tash and Shinny Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me neither does Princess Mononeke which I based this fanfic on. This story will have yaoi so if you don't like male-to-male relationships, you shouldn't read. Rating: NC-17 Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4 Summary: Find what happens when a demonic animal curses Prince Duo and the curse will kill him unless he finds the only one who knows the cure. Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, angst, magic, AU Note: Tash in the real writer of this fic, me, Shinny is just a co- writer/beta so send comments/reviews/flames to her! Duo is fifteen years old and his sister is older than him by seven years. For those of you are math challenged, that means she is twenty-two years old.  
  
The Cursed Prince  
  
Prologue: The Curse  
  
A demon creature charged towards the town, its entire being was filled with anger and held no remorse as it marched towards the village. On closer observation, the creature appeared to be a horse except this horse had a horn on top of it head and its fur-like-coat were actually leeches and it's red eyes burned like hell's fire as it spotted then young Prince mounted on a steady antelope. The demon unicorn stood still and sneered at the waiting boy. "Are you the infamous Prince Maxwell?" Violet eyes smiled. "That would depend." "On what?" "Who you are?" "I was your maker and now I will be your killer." "Nice to met you." The boy bowed his head at the creature. The unicorn totted towards the Prince who raised his sword. "You can't kill me," The demon unicorn laughed as it speeded up and the Prince's antelope started to ran forward as well. The smile on the Prince's face grew as they passed each other at a run and he swung his sword, plunging it deep into the beast's heart. He watched as it collapsed dead and bent down to collect his sword again. "Huh? What's this?" The black leeches had clung to the Prince's blade and were crawling up the sword and onto his head. "Itai!" As soon as the leeches found pale pink skin they bite into the blood stream. Quickly he brushed them off his hand and dropped the sword and left it on the ground. The young Prince ripped a piece of cloth off of his shirt to bandage the wounds as black blood began to flow from them. Then the young Prince returned to his village.  
  
Moments later........................................  
  
Flushed and still bleeding Prince Duo Maxwell returned to his home village where his sister Helen met him. "What happened? Is it dead?" Duo swung from his antelope and nodded. "Its dead alright." A servant came running up and took the antelope from his master and drew the animal away. "I need to talk to the elders." "They wanted to see you any way. I don't know what about. Father was worried about you as well." Duo gave a laugh. "Makes a change. I better go." Helen opened her mouth as if to say something but choose not to. She smiled sadly and ran off. Duo blinked in her wake, something was brothering her, but what? Shaking the thought away Duo headed over to the Elder's Hut.  
  
Duo entered the hut and the 5 elders turned to look at him. "Once you have proved yourself worthy to be Prince." "But we worry about you." "You shouldn't be fighting demons at your age." "Your father has berated us as teachers." "And we fear something bad has happened to you." Duo blinked as the last elder spoke. "What do you mean? Something bad?" Prince Duo violet eyes peered at them curiously. "Tell us my Prince what the creature you just killed looked like?" "It looked like a unicorn but their peaceful critters, that creature filled with rage and it's body was covered with some kind of leeches. It touched my hand and now I have this weird markings on it." "Show me." The Elder J asked and Duo slowly unwrapped his hand. The once pale skin had turned into a gray color and the wounds had left a layer of black blood over them. "I knew it." "Knew what?" "My dear Prince, you have been cursed." "What exact." Duo broke off in mid sentence, his violet eyes became wide. "What?" The 5 Elders refused to met his eyes. "And it is a fatal curse." The Elder H told him. "Tell me this is a joke." "I will not lie to you My Prince." "Is there a cure?" Duo swallowed trying to calm his beating heart and control his breathing. "The markings on your hand will slowly spread over the whole of your body My Prince, it will be very painful and will eventually kill you." "However." The Elder G stood up. "There is somebody who can save you." "Who?" "He goes by the name Heero Yuy, half boy, half wolf. No one knows where he lives." "I must find him." "Those that see him do not normally live." O warned Duo. "I'm willing to risk it." "You must leave this town. I believe the forest spirits will be able to help you, you'll find more information in Iron Town, that is where people believe they see Yuy. I'm afraid we have nothing more to tell except once you leave here, you cannot return. As soon as you leave here, it will be like you don't exist to us, do you understand?" "Leave everyone? Forget my family? My sister? Solo? Is that what you mean?" Duo shouted. "Unfortunately yes." "I know I must go but I make a promise now. I'll return!" "One more thing My Prince! Remember look with eyes unclouded with hate to find the truth behind the lies. I wish you luck my prince." Duo nodded. "Thank you. All of you."  
  
"You'll need all the luck, you can get to survive what you must endure." J whispered as Duo exited the hut.  
  
*In the stable*  
  
Duo mounted his antelope while someone watched him was sad eyes. "Duo?" "Solo what are you doing here?" Solo stepped out from the shadows. "Helen couldn't come, she is scared that she'll lose you forever." "I'll be back." His antelope, Shinigami, moved forwards towards her master's brother. "You'll make a good king Solo." "You would as well." Solo reached into his pocket and drew out a silver cross. "This is from Helen, she said it will harness the magic inside of you and protect you." "Magic?" Solo smiled. "You are not yet of age to use the magic that runs in your blood, however you will be when you turn 16." "I have to go." Duo took the cross and clasped it in his hand and raised it to his lips. His rosy lips gently kissed it before he placed it around his neck. "Good luck My Brother." "I'll be fine. Good bye." Duo kicked Shinigami in the side gently and she began to tot out of the village. "Go." Duo told her and the black creature began to gallop away, taking Duo far from the only home he ever knew.  
  
TBC.......................  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a small box below this, click on it and review!!!!!! Thanks 


End file.
